Yo te corono reina de la belleza
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Justo después de que termine el torneo de Harrenhall Ned va a hablar son Rhaegar de lo que ha hecho. Este fic participa en el reto#64 yo te diré que debes hacer, del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


**N/A:** Voy a matar a Pandora, con eso digo todo. La idea muy buena, pero yo voy a sufrir una crisis nerviosa por escribirla. En fin...lo que se hace por los amigos xD

 **Disclaimer:** A ver, ¡ey! Que alguien le devuelva el cuchillo de acero valyrio a ese que me lo ha lanzado por favor. Y de paso que le diga que no soy el asesino literario más buscado. Así que las cartas con quejas y reclamaciones a él por favor.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en le reto#64 yo te diré que debes hacer del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

Eddar Stark caminaba con paso firme, esquivando a tiendas y personas por igual. En particular, esperaba poder deshacerse de la persona que le perseguía antes de llegar a su destino.

-¡Que me dejes en paz te digo! ¡Se cuidarme solo!-movió el brazo de malas maneras, haciendo que la otra persona le soltase.

-De eso ni hablar. Si vas a hablar con ese Príncipe de Pacotilla yo voy contigo.

-Robert…-empezó el Stark, con ese tono que solo utilizaba cuando el Baratheon le estaba molestando más de la cuenta.

-¡Ni Robert ni leches! ¿A ti te parece normal lo que ha hecho? ¡Te ha dejado en ridículo delante de todo el mundo! Y no todo el mundo cualquiera, delante de tu familia, de tus amigos…¡y hasta de los que nos caen mal!

Ned se paró en seco de forma tan abrupta, que Robert no tuvo tiempo de parar y se chocó con él.

-Robert, esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo. En cuanto salga de hablar con el príncipe iré a verte y te lo cuento.

Le miraba con tal decisión que Robert no pudo negarse y finalmente se giró, yéndose a pasos agigantados y tirando al suelo todos los cubos de agua para caballos que se cruzaron el su camino.

Ned emprendió de nuevo la marcha hacia una de las carpas más lujosas que había en el campamento. El Príncipe Rhaegar había dejado claro que dormiría en una tienda como el resto de personas que competían en Harrenhall, no obstante tanto su padre como su esposa le habían insistido que tuviera algunas comodidades que los demás caballeros no tenían.

Como por ejemplo, el tener la carpa más llamativa y ostentosa de todas. Dividida en lo que se podían considerar "habitaciones" o eso le había parecido la primera-y única-vez que había entrado ahí hacía tres días para mostrar sus respetos.

Dos soldados franqueaban la entrada. Dos soldados que siguieron como estatuas al ver llegar a Ned y que no impidieron la entrada del norteño cuando éste vio que ninguno pensaba alertar al Príncipe de su llegada.

El Príncipe Rhaegar estaba sentado en una mesa comiendo frutas frescas y algo de vino mezclado con especias. Vestías una túnica elegante con el emblema de su casa en la espalda, no parecía que hubiera estado ganando un combate tras otro hacía menos de una hora.

-Mi señor-dijo Ned haciendo una reverencia.

-Ned Stark. Por favor sentaos, se os nota agotado. ¿A qué debo el honor de vuestra visita cuando deberíais estar descansando?

Ned se levantó y se sentó en una silla al otro lado de la mesa. El Príncipe Rhaegar le llenó una copa de vino y se la ofreció. Ned no se atrevió a rechzarla.

-Me gustaría que me explicarais el…incidente ocurrido al finalizar vuestro combate. El que os señalaba como vencedor.

El Príncipe Rhaegar sonrió, sin embargo no contestó de inmediato. En su lugar cogió un racimo de uvas y empezó a comerlo despacio. Bajo la atenta mirada del norteño.

-Ah, eso.

Se llevó otra uva a la boca.

-Solo he seguido la tradición.

-Pero Majestad, vuestra esposa estaba en el balcón principal, no en el de mi tierra. Cierto es que habría sido un honor tener a su majestad la Princesa Elia con nosotros, pero…

El Príncipe Rhaegar se levantó y con calma fue paseando por la tienda hasta llegar a donde estaba su armadura.

-Elia y yo nos conocemos desde antes de que nos prometieran. Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, pero yo jamás la he amado. Y ella lo sabe.

Ned no supo que decir a eso. Cierto era que en los matrimonios concertados no solía haber mucho amor y siempre había algún que otro escarceo amoroso-normalmente por parte del hombre-pero éste siempre era discreto. O por lo menos no tan público como el de ese día.

El Príncipe Rhaegar se giró y volvió a la mesa, pero en vez de dirigirse hacia su asiento fue directo hacia el de Ned.

-Elia es una persona calurosa, como su tierra. No tengo nada que reprocharle como marido. Sin embargo...siempre me han atraído más las tierras frías del norte.

Alargó el brazo y le puso el racimo de uvas en la cabeza a Ned.

-Por eso os he nombrado rey de la belleza al finalizar el torneo.

Ned no había apartado la mirada del Príncipe en ningún momento. Su cara debía ser un cuadro confuso-como su cabeza-ya que el Príncipe le miraba conteniendo una pequeña risa.

-Sin embargo la tradición manda que debéis coronar a la _reina_ de la belleza. No a un rey.

-Lo sé. Pero ya que vos no sois una mujer me pareció un insulto decir en voz alta que os nombraba como reina de la belleza.

Ned se puso en pie de golpe. Preguntándose hasta que punto era eso cierto, o bien si el Príncipe-habiendo heredado algo de la locura de su padre-había decidido gastarle una broma en público.

Ambos hombres estaban a la misma altura. El Príncipe Rhaegar le miraba con curiosidad, mientras Ned intentaba contener su ira.

Pasados unos segundos las uvas que estaban en la cabeza de Ned cayeron al suelo. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importó lo más mínimo.

El Príncipe Rhaegar llevó una mano a la cara algo rasposa debido a la barba de Ned. Y en un rápido movimiento que el norteño no pude ver, el Príncipe había llevado la mano a su nuca y les había acercado hasta que sus frentes chocaron.

Ned llevó una mano al pecho del Príncipe y empujó sin mucha delicadeza. Pero el Príncipe era más fuerte, no en vano acababa de ganar una competición que llevaba en pie durante una semana.

Ned no tardó en sentir los labios del Príncipe sobre los suyos propios. Y la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. ¿De verdad estaba viviendo aquella ridícula y loca situación? ¿Qué hacía el Príncipe heredero besándole como si fuera el fin del mundo?

Por su parte, el Príncipe Rhaegar al notar que el norteño dudaba, y por lo tanto estaba más expuesto a él, decidió arrinconarle contra la mesa mientras profundizaba el beso-sin soltar el agarre de su nuca-y se dedicaba a explorar el cuerpo del otro con la mano que tenía libre.

No fue hasta que la mano del Príncipe llegó hasta su entrepierna que Ned entendió hasta dónde había dejado llegar al Príncipe y el mensaje que le estaba dejando con esa nula respuesta.

El Príncipe Rhaegar sonrió dentro del beso cuando notó como todo el cuerpo del norteño se tensaba cuando pasó su mano por cierta zona delicada.

Pero no tardó mucho en notar como las manos del norteño cogiendo las suyas propias y las apartaron con una fuerza que no había creído posible en el norteño. No porque no pudiera, si no porque el joven estaba tan malherido que le debía de haber costado mucho esfuerzo hacerlo.

-Lo siento majestad, pero esto no está bien.

Se separó de él e hizo una corta reverencia antes de salir de la tienda con tal celeridad que no vio quién se cruzó en su camino.

El Príncipe Rhaegar estaba apoyado en la mesa, comiendo uvas con tranquilidad cuando Elia Martel hizo su aparición. El matrimonio se miró a los ojos, diciéndose todo lo que necesitaban con la mirada. Después de tantos años y complicidad las palabras sobraban.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-preguntó Elia dejándose caer en el asiento que había ocupado previamente Ned Stark.

Rhaegar se encogió de hombros. Elia negó con la cabeza y al cabo de unos segundos cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Igual que su padre, actúa antes de pensar.

Rhaegar miró el abultado vientre de su esposa y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, dentro de poco todo estará bien.

* * *

¿Qué tal el primer capítulo? Al final he tenido que dividir en dos capítulos que la historia es muy larga.


End file.
